Jealousy
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Peter Pan. Puck said he was one of those awful goody-two-shoes. And, while he may be a no-good troublemaker, Puck's never lied. Has he? Well, news flash, he has. And Sabrina is going to find that he lied … for her. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Peter Pan. Puck said he was one of those awful goody-two-shoes. And, while he may be a no-good troublemaker, Puck's never lied. Has he? Well, news flash, he has. And Sabrina is going to find that he lied … for her.**

_**Jealousy**_

**Sabrina's POV**

The bed shook as I tossed in my sleep. It wasn't what happened in my dream that made me so uneasy, in fact the dream was really kind of blurry. It was how the dream felt. I wasn't quite sure, because I've never felt it, but the dream would make me swear I was... in love. And then betrayed.

While the feeling of being betrayed was like a fresh wound that would never heal, the feeling of being in love should have felt foreign. But it wasn't foreign at all. It wasn't like it was hard to remember, either. It was like I've been feeling it and not understanding it. Only in my dreams did I really understand it, and when I woke up, I forgot it all again.

On one night in particular though, my dream was reoccurring over and over again. Getting closer and closer and… Something was getting near me. My head shot up and my left hand, on it's own accord, balled into a fist to try to hit the nearest person. It hit a person, all right.

THUNK!

My fist collided with a semi-hard stomach.

"Ah, damn it," whomever I hit, moaned.

My cheeks turned scarlet with fury. My right hand (my left hand hurt) shot up to click on the light to confirm my theory. Indeed I was confirmed. Puck was kneeling on the ground, clutching his stomach. And, of course, a bottle of super glue on the floor not a foot away from him. I quickly jumped up to snatch the bottle of glue.

"Puck! You were going to pull a prank on me… I knew it. Not surprising but…" My lack of sleep these past few nights were catching up to me. I bubbled with anger.

"Why the hell can I not just sleep through a night, huh? I mean between you, my parents, Daphne, my night…" I trailed off, realizing I was saying too much for both Puck and me.

Puck narrowed his eyes. He was so serious; that I thought the world was going to end.

"Finish. That. Sentence."

Many things had been changed about me in these past four years after the war, but my stubbornness stuck to me like Puck stuck to pranks.

I snarled, "Make me."

I really did expect Puck to explode on me. It wasn't quite intentional really, but I did expect it. Even with odds against it, there was no melt down to come.

Puck bit his lip, trying to keep up his arrogant demeanor. It didn't matter even with the emotion so blocked; I could still see that worry was pouring through him.

Nothing showed what he felt like on the inside, because his outside was resting against my bedroom wall in a casual way. Puck looked as if he was thinking, something he did more often these days.

That made me remember the first time I really noticed a change in Puck. When I grew older, Puck began to talk to me less, like something bad would happen if he did. He still stuck to his pranks and 'I hate you' living rules. Truth be told, even this was a big argument. I hadn't thought of this before, but, if I looked back, I think I would conclude that I missed these fights.

I looked back up at Puck to see if he would say something or if he expected me to be scared out of it by his stare. He wasn't there anymore. I guessed he just gave up and left. He was doing that a lot, too lately.

Then someone grabbed me from behind and shook me. Out of reflex, I elbowed my pursuer in the gut. I turned around.

"Geez, I'm surprised dinner's stayed down."

I wasn't really sympathetic, though. Puck should have known not to scare me by now. Okay, so maybe I was a little sympathetic.

Puck smirked.

"Let's fight. If you win, I leave you alone. If _I_ win, you finish your sentence."

A small smile crept onto my face.

"It's on."

Puck muttered something under his breath, and, the next thing I knew, I was being pushed towards the wall. I struggled to get out of Puck's grip, but he was stronger than he was when we'd had our last hands-on fight (we were thirteen). I hated to do this, but I had to use my height to my advantage.

When he does talk to me, Puck picks on me for my size. While he was 5'11" and still growing, I was 5'1" and not growing anymore. I was, to my dismay, considered, ugh, petite.

Anyways, I used our six inch difference in height to slip under Puck's hands and jump onto his back from behind.

Puck grabbed me from his back and pushed me onto the wall again, this time holding my wrists. I pulled in a hopefully inaudible gasp at the tightness of his hands around my wrists. They were nearly crushing my bones. I didn't let anyone know this, but I my wrists were very fragile, like my Achilles heal.

I looked up at Puck's face to be able to tell whether or not he expected me to give in. Based by his normal devilish smirk, I could say he did. I gave a smirk of my own. I pulled in my legs and gave Puck's already weak stomach a nice good kick.

Puck doubled over, and I used that moment to kick where 'the suns don't shine'. Puck put his head down. It took me awhile to figure out he was laughing. I didn't get it at first, but then I realized; we hadn't done something like this in so long.

I looked up.

"Give in, Dog Breath?"

Puck tried to hide a small smile.

"Yes… But I'm not leaving."

I wasn't as mad I would have been some other time, but that didn't stop me from using the back of my hand to whack his head.

Then I felt someone creep up from the window.

"Still not keeping your promises, lad? Such a shame."

I turned around to find a green wearing red-haired boy. He didn't have any wings, just something that looked a little like the powder Daphne used to wear. I looked over at Puck to confirm what I'd suspected.

Just as I thought, Puck was as green as the boys clothes (and his own hoodie).

This was the infamous Peter Pan.

**A/N: Okay, this is a hello to you guys. There are so many new things in the Sisters Grimm category I decided to give this a shot. A few things I'd like to say before this A/N ends. **

**One, these characters are a little (or a lot, it's really a matter of persepective) OOC.**

**Two, I do not really know why, but (if you didn't get from the "lad" clue) I made Peter Pan Irish. This isn't supposed to be an offence to anyone else Irish.**

**Three, no, there will be no twist ending. Peter Pan's the bad guy. I don't want there to be a part where you're iffy (because there will be times where you are iffy)**

**Four, no matter how this seems, there will be NO SEXUAL INTERCOURSE OR M RATED SEXUAL THOUGHTS!**

**Five, there will still be plenty of Puckabrina.**

**Six, I am almost done with another song for Grimm Town. Expect a soon update.**

**Seven, review please.**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S The story part of this chapter was 1000 words. Yay! (Alright, not super long, but, gosh, it felt like it…)**

**P.P.S I'm telling you to review again. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I have NO idea what the hell is wrong with me, but I took one look at the Sisters Grimm fanfiction page and nearly **_**cried**_**. It wasn't that everything on there was awful (I didn't read much to tell the truth); I just think I missed you guys! Anyways, I decided that I'd give this story another shot.**

**Jealousy**

I'd met Peter Pan once, out on the lake, but I'd never really stopped to realize that he didn't even take a second glance at me. And now... now I felt violated at the look he was giving me.

In mere seconds, I kicked my bottom drawer open, flicked my emergency knife with my foot, and caught it in my hand. Peter Pan's smile grew intensely.

"Oh, goodness, Puck! She's all kinds of fun. I think I'm going to play with her before I pick her up."

With that, Pan was off. The way Pan spoke of me made me sick. He acted as if I was a toy awaiting to amuse him.

I grabbed Puck's collar.

"What. Was. That." I ground out.

Puck's egotistical gleam in his eyes faltered, as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

This wasn't Puck.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" If I were in any kind of joking mood, I would have taken out a camera.

"You're an imposter. Puck would have told me immediately because he can't keep his mouth shut."

"What? Are you joking? Because you know I don't understand the difference. By the way, how did you learn that trick?"

I looked at Puck with slit eyes, and then let go.

"I'm not telling you how I did that trick." I _defiantly_ wasn't going to tell him how many times I'd cut myself practicing.

Puck's arrogant posture resumed.

"So, am I Trickster King the Great?"

I frowned.

"You're Puck."

Puck's mouth opened to say something, but I interrupted.

"But that doesn't loose my point. What the hell happened there?"

The brief relief I hadn't noticed in Puck before was gone.

"Um, Peter Pan came."

"I know that! What I _want _to know is _why_."

Puck looked at the ground.

"I can't tell you."

"There's that tight mouthed non-Puck again! Why? Is this a new prank because it's not funny to—"?

"Sabrina! I literally can't tell you! I'm bound to that!" Puck yelled.

I stepped back from Puck. He'd never yelled at me before. It felt like he slapped me, except worse. Much worse.

Puck and I stared at each other for a while. Then Puck left. I don't know why I felt sad when he didn't apologize when he left.

He never apologizes.

**A/N: I really don't have much time for an A/N, but, on my hands and knees, I beg you to review.**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own Sisters Grimm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy**

When I came down to breakfast, it was like the Blanket of Silence was spread over my family. At first, I thought that my awful mood was felt by others but, while it may have contributed to the silence, that was not the reason.

The reason for such silence was behind me.

I turned around to see a forlorn cross-legged Puck staring at me from the top of the stairs. He was just... sitting there. It was an odd and creepy thing to see. I bit my lip and sat down at the table, even though eating was a far cry from what I would do with choice.

My mom sat down a plate of food in front of me, a bit distracted by Puck. When Granny Relda died, Mom and Dad inherited the house and the kids. She was now a mother of five. And those five included Puck. Needless to say, Mom was worried about Puck's well fair.

Red turned her focus to me.

"What happened to Puck?"

I shrugged and moved my eggs around my plate.

Daphne joined the conversation.

"Or better yet, what did you do to Puck?"

"Nothing," I muttered. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Oh, _come on_. You're the only person who can make him that sad," Daphne persisted.

"Well, this time, it's not my fault," I answered. It was very close to a lie, though.

My mom grabbed my chair.

"Daphne has a point sweet heart."

I jumped from my chair, blood boiling. I was on little patience this morning. My family was on thin ice the minute I came down the stairs, and this was enough.

"He's just sad because he knows I'm gonna break his neck when I find out why Peter Pan came into my room in the middle of the night saying that he was going to," I held up air quotations, " 'Play with me.' Then 'pick me up' like some toy!"

The room was silent. By now Dad had entered the room, and he was bee lining for the staircase where Puck still sat. The room was torn between looking at me, looking at Puck, and looking at Dad.

That is, until Puck started running from Dad screaming:

"I wanna live!"

Then the room had all eyes on the chase between Puck and my dad. It was almost like a cartoon. You could practically see the dust!

However, I was in no joking mood. Not even when Puck's face looked so comical. No, I wanted to know why Peter Pan wanted to 'pick her up'...

A chocking realization came over me and I shivered. If Pan did _that _both he and Puck were _dead_.

"STOP!" Yelled Mom.

She looked over at Dad.

"Henry, if we want to know why this Peter Pan character is pinning Sabrina, we need Puck _alive_," Then we looked over at Puck, face comically frozen with his horror, "Puck, if you were the one who really did this, we need to know why."

"And," added Daphne, "If this is a prank it is _so _not Pucktastic."

Red chuckled and shrugged, and it seemed fair to say that she was enjoying our little comedy. I looked over to Pinocchio, who had rarely ever said anything since Granny Relda's death.

Puck opened his mouth in the shape of an as if he were about to say "I", but I saved him the trouble.

"He can't," I said bitterly, "He 'literally can't'."

Puck cringed at my mocking tone, and my mother sighed.

"Let me take a wild guess and say that Puck was in the room while it happened."

I nodded and Puck shrugged. Dad's eyes widened.

"He was going to play a prank on me," I added sharply.

"Oh, that was that noise," Red said thoughtfully.

Mom looked over at Puck.

"So, I'm guessing that this was a magical agreement."

Puck nodded, eyes wide.

"What can't you say?"

"What, where, and why pretty much sums it up."

My mother looked at Puck.

"So, not who?"

Puck shrugged.

"Well, we kind of know the 'who-s' are Pan and Sabrina-please don't hurt me, Henry- so 'who' would have been a pointless waste of magic," Puck replied.

Mom looked thoughtful.

"How strong is it?"

"I dunno," Puck replied with a shrill in his voice.

Mom smiled a smile that Granny Relda gave when she was ready for a mystery.

"Well, then, let's take a trip to the Magic Mirror."

"Mirror?!" Everyone-including Pinocchio and Dad-yelped.

**A/N: However short this was, I'd actually intended for this to be shorter. But I got ideas and went to work.**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own SG**


End file.
